Candies
by sakiyuno
Summary: SasuSaku. Yesterday, she was moping for her ex-boyfriend. Today, she got engaged with him. Perhaps, tomorrow, they'll be maried.


**Summary**: Yesterday, she was moping for his ex-boyfriend. Today, she got engaged with him. Perhaps, tomorrow, they're getting married.

------

dedicated to people who still hopes for a nice ending for sasuke and sakura

------

**CaNdiEs  
by Sakiyuno Umehara**

c**h**a**p**t**e**r.**o**n**e**

LOLLIPOP

--

"Shit. I see them coming again," muttered Ino as she eyed the most famous couple at Konoha High. "This way"

"Dammit Ino. You don't need to tell me every time they're there," said Sakura.

.s**t**o**p**.

{1}

_**haruno sakura  
**_17 ½  
senior  
the hyperactive roseate

.s**t**a**r**e.

{2}

_**yamanaka ino  
**_18  
senior  
the loquacious blonde

.g**o.**

"But forehead, you and Sasuke were like the most perfect couple before. "

"As you said _**pig**_, that was before. "

"But-"reasoned Ino to her stubborn best friend.

"Just end it there."

.**w**a**i**t.

{3}

_**uchiha sasuke  
**_18  
senior  
the tacit hearthrob

.**r**u**n**.

"You know I feel something is going to happen today."

"Yeah," agreed Sakura cheerily. "Something bad is going to happen to your Calculus grade if you don't run now."

"Shit! We got a test today," said a now panicky Ino. "I'll see you at dismissal forehead!"

"'Kay," replied Sakura as she watched her friend gracefully dashed through the hall to reach her Calculus classroom. "Good luck."

The roseate wandered around the school as she waited for her best friend to finish her class. She finally opted to hang out at the school cafeteria, which she surprisingly found full. Depositing her bag in one of the available tables to reserve the space, she ordered a large chocolate shake and a plate of fettuccine. Sakura engrossed herself in eating while reading a book.

"Ne, Sakura. Mind if I share a table with you? There are no available seats left."

.b**l**i**n**k.

{4}

_**Kaoru Karin  
**_18  
senior  
the smart redhead

.m**o**v**e**.

"Uh yeah," answered Sakura as she hesitantly opened again the book she was reading. '_Ino, where the hell are you?'_

"Forehead!"

'_Good timing pig!' _

"Oh! Hi Karin! You're here too," greeted Ino as she motioned her pink-haired friend to grab her things and stand up.

"Hey Ino! Are you seating with us?" asked Karin.

"Uh no. Sakura and I are just about to leave. You know for shopping and school work."

Sakura shove the book into her bag and hastily made her way to Ino's side. "We have to leave now Karin. See you around!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

The two girls hurriedly left the cafeteria and walked away from the school gates. They leisurely walked towards the train station two blocks from their school.

"Why in the world are you sitting beside her?" asked a bewildered Ino. "And why the hell are you nice to her?"

"Chill Ino. She asked if she could sit beside me. There were no seats available," reasoned Sakura calmly. "And besides why shouldn't I be nice to her? She hasn't done anything to me."

"She hasn't done anything to you? _Forehead!_ Wake up! She stole your boyfriend! Now tell me she didn't do anything to you."

Sakura gave out a resigned sigh. "_Pig,_ Sasuke and I broke up then they got together. It wasn't like they hooked up and we broke up so I see nothing wrong with that."

"What is wrong with you? It is in every girl's handbook that friends don't hook up with another friend's boyfriend."

"Well, we aren't that 'super friends'. We're just something in the middle of acquaintances and something like hi-hello friends."

"Uh! I give up!" conceded Ino as she noticed other commuters staring at them. "Let's just go to that new boutique."

"Can't."

The sexy blonde looked at Sakura as if she grew two heads. "You're refusing shopping? Is something wrong? Are you angry at me Haruno Sakura?"

It was Sakura's turn to eye her simply melodramatic friend. "Geez Ino! You're over acting as usual. Nothing's wrong. My mom just asked me to go home early. We're going out for dinner."

"Oh! Hehe. So I guess you have to get off at the next station."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye bye!"

"Bye."

Sakura got off the train and walked towards her home. Holding her backpack tightly, she happily skipped to her destination.

'_Damn when I am feeling happy, Sasuke thoughts are entering my mind! Geez. As if we'll get back together. Grrr. He made me cry to sleep again last night and we broke up almost a year ago. One day we were happy, the next day he has so many complaints about me. It's a good thing I never mentioned it to anyone in my family. Hmmm… I wonder why we are eating out today.'_

"Tadaima!" shouted Sakura as she put on her slippers and raced to her room. Shocked and glee was evident in her face when she found a lacy red cocktail dress and matching stilettos in her bed. She immediately snatched the shoes and the dress and ran to the living room where her parents are. "Okaa-chan!!! Otou-chan!!!"

.p**e**e**p**.

{5}

_**haruno**__** mai  
**_37  
housewife  
the lovely wife

.c**h**e**c**k.

{6}

_**haruno hanzo  
**_38  
businessman  
the whipped husband

.s**k**i**p**.

"Sakura you're getting hyper again. Have you seen the dress?"

"Yup!" Sakura immediately showed them the dress and shoes. "Where did you find this kaa-chan? Tou-chan, did you spend a lot in this?"

"Um, well you see Kura-chan, we are actually quite rich."

"Huh? Haha. Very funny. Is this some kind of practical joke you are pulling? Tou-chan! Kaa-san! I'm not falling for it."

Both parents scratched their heads on how their daughter reacted. "Hmmm…. You see Sakura; kids nowadays don't know the value of saving money. So your mother and I decided to raise you and your brother like common people. You go to school commuting or in a cheap car, work for earn extra money and do household chores. We only plan to tell you the truth when you are almost of legal age."

"So you mean, when I can go to school in a fiery red Mercedes, I'm left riding the train!" complained Sakura. "That's unfair."

"That's exactly what your brother said when we told him."

"Onii-chan? Where the hell is he anyway?"

.**d**r**o**o**l**.

{7}

_**haruno kyouhei  
**_21  
businessman  
the overprotective brother

.**f**l**e**e.

"Did I hear someone calling me?" said Kyouhei as he emerged in the adjoining room. "Finally learned the truth, did you brat?"

"I'm no brat, you meanie! And don't tell me that you-you liar!" shouted Sakura. "So when you were bragging about that new car you had years ago and you wouldn't even drive me to school. You told me that you had that from your savings and now I'm pretty sure that it didn't.

"Hehe. Sorry brat."

"I wouldn't care actually if you didn't buy it with your money. I'm angry coz' you refused to drive me to school!"

"Break it off kids! Now be like those obedient tots you were before and dress up nicely," reprimanded Mai to her adorable grown-up kids. "NOW"

The two siblings scrambled to their respective rooms and dressed up to the clothes their mother prepared. The youngest of the Haruno family immediately took a quick shower and slipped on the dress and the shoes. After putting her light make-up, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sure, Ino's going to be jealous when she's sees this dress," Sakura said loudly to herself. She took out her cellphone and took a picture of herself. "Better send it to Ino now."

**..beep.  
**_'what a lousy tone'_

**message received  
****from: **ino-pig  
Where the hell did you get that dress forehead? Uh!

**to: **ino-pig  
Mom. Tell you details later. Ta-ta.

**..beep.  
****  
message received  
****from: **ino-pig  
You better.

"Brat. Get out of the room now! We're leaving," shouted Kyouhei outside the room.

"Hai hai."

When Sakura got out of the house, her jaw dropped to see a limousine. Even before she can make a comment, her dear brother pushed her inside.

"OH MY GAWD! We're riding a limousine?"

"Geez brat. Is this your first ride in a limousine?"

"Nope. Hinata let me ride in one," answered Sakura. _'And Sasuke did too.'_

"So why the hell are you so hyperactive about riding this?"

"Well, this is the first time I'm riding a limousine that we own," reasoned Sakura smartly. "This is our right?"

The two parents just laughed at their daughter's question while Kyouhei ruffled his sister's hair adoringly. Sakura pouted to show that she's not happy at being laughed of her excitement but stopped when she realized it wasn't working.

"Kaa-chan, where are we going anyway?" asked Kyouhei. "I mean for dinner. Is there something special happening?"

Mai looked at her husband and the latter nodded in understanding. "Kyou-chan –giggles from the youngest roseate- we want you and your sister to meet one of our family's closest friends and business partners."

"Oh," Kyouhei replied as he gave a glare to his sister. The rest of the trip remained fairly normal with constant bickering from the two siblings. Mai and Hanzo looked at their children with fondness and pride.

"We're here," called Mai as the limousine stopped in a very posh diner named Blossom Dreams. "I want you two to be in your best behavior, okay?"

"So that's the reason why you send me off to finishing school for two years," concluded Sakura before giving a knowing sigh.

"Yes and among other things. Now let's get inside the restaurant, ok?" said Mai as she gently pushed Sakura towards the door. The Haruno family headed to a table occupied by two people.

.s**k**i**m**.

{8}

_**uchiha mikoto  
**_37  
housewife  
the sly mother

**.**d**i**g**e**s**t.**

{9}

_**uchiha fugaku  
**_38  
businessman  
the unreadable father

.t**u**r**n.**

"Mai! Hanzo!" called Mikoto happily as the two greeted her in acknowledgement. The Uchiha matriarch then proceeded to look at the remaining Haruno. "Are these your children? Oh my! Both of them look good!"

"It's in the genes you know," said Hanzo jokingly which earned him an affectionate bonk in the head by Mai. "Sakura, Kyouhei, I want you both meet Mikoto and Fugaku. "

"Konbanwa Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san," greeted Sakura and Kyouhei as they gave the customary bow to the couple. "It's nice meeting you."

"Such polite children," commented Fugaku.

"Where are your children Mikoto, Fugaku?" asked Mai when Sakura excused herself to the restroom. "They are going to be here, right?"

"They are going to be here. There was just a little delay from soccer practice of my youngest son," explained Mikoto as she looked at the door. "Oh! There they are!"

**.**s**c**a**n.**

{10}

_**uchiha itachi  
**_21  
businessman  
the unpredictable playboy

.t**w**i**t**c**h**.

Two raven-haired teen entered the restaurant earning lustful and envious stares from most of the patrons of the diner but the two ignored them and immediately walked to where their parents are.

"Gomen nasai for being late," started Itachi as he bowed to the Haruno couple. "Watashi wa Uchiha Itachi desu."

"It is my fault for our tardiness. I had last minute soccer practice," said Sasuke. "Watashi was Uchiha Sasuke desu."

"Ooh!!! You have such handsome sons Mikoto."

"Heh. I'm more handsome than Itachi-teme," said Kyouhei that earned him a bonk in the head from his mother.

"Whatever Kyouhei-baka."

"You two know about each other?" asked a surprised Mai.

"Hai. We're classmates since grade school," answered Kyouhei.

The two mothers looked happy with the knowledge that their children our friends. Mikoto, seeing that Sasuke was still as clueless, introduced the Haruno family formally. "Sasu-chan _–snickers from both Itachi and Kyouhei-_ I want you to meet Mai, Hanzo and Kyouhei-kun. Their daughter is still in the restroom so I'll introduce her to you when she comes back."

"Hn."

"Forgive me for his rude manner. He rarely talks," explained Mikoto as she looked at her son with a frown.

"Then he should probably meet the brat. The brat's mouth is like a broken record," informed Kyouhei which earned a bonk from _the brat_. "What is wrong with the women of this family?"

"Who you calling _brat, Kyou-chan?" _teased Sakura as she gave a sheepish smile to the rest of the occupants of the table. Her forming smile was stopped as she noticed someone familiar. The said familiar person was now looking at her with interest. "Sasuke-kun?!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Kyouhei repeated while looking at his sister. Sakura was now turning red with all of the table's occupants staring at her. She immediately sat down and explained, "It's a force of habit."

"So you two know each other? All the better!" exclaimed Mikoto. "Let's start eating and we can talk later about why were meeting today."

Itachi and Kyouhei in haste get their fair share of food, Salisbury steak and a glass of red wine. The Haruno couple ordered a plate of

"So now that were almost done eating, let's discuss the reason why we have this little party," announced Mikoto.

"Yeah. But this meeting is mostly about Sasuke and Sakura," added Mai. The aforementioned teens immediately looked at her. "You two are getting married."

The instant reaction would be Sasuke and Sakura voicing their opinions and complaints about the said thing but another voice beat them. "Nani!!! What the hell are you thinking Kaa-chan? For heaven's sake, Sakura is only 17! Tou-san? How the hell did this happen?"

"Kyou-chan calm down. We talked about this long ago," Mai looked at her husband with great fervor. Hanzo seem to disagree with her but nodded in fear of what his violent yet sweet wife would do to him. "See even your overprotective father agrees."

"Tou-san?" Kyouhei cannot still believe that he's over protective father agreed. The Uchiha family looked at the Haruno's amusing discussion.

"Your mother is right. And we made this decision because we want your sister to be in good hands. I would not want your sister to be someone I don't know. The Uchihas are trustworthy people. They can take good care of Sakura."

"Why don't have any say about this? Arrgh! This is my life guys," Sakura finally got out of her shock, "I can't believe it. I don't agree with this. And besides Sasuke already has a-"

Sasuke looked at her with a glare effectively cutting her speech to inform her and his' parents of his affair with another female.

'_Ugh. So Sasuke-kun hasn't told his parents about Karin yet. What am I suppose to do? I can't marry Sasuke. I can't even let go even if I wanted too. I'll never be able to get over him if I'm going to be married to him. And why the hell is he quiet about this whole ruckus.'_

"I think Sasuke-chan got a crush on the baka's sister."

"Urusei"

"Now now," called Mikoto. "I think we can settle this."

"So how about this Saku-chan, you two are going to be together until your 18th birthday which is three months away. Technically, you're engaged but if you really don't like to be married to him tell us after your birthday, okay?"

"I guess." _'I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Sasuke will think I still carry a torch for him. Baka! baka!'_

"Sasuke?"

"Aa."

'_He agreed? He agreed? Oh my shit! He actually agreed!'_

"Well that settles that," Fugaku finally spoke and motioned a waiter to deliver their bill. Itachi volunteered to pay for it but Kyouhei argued that he will pay for it. In the end, both of them agreed to pay half of the bill.

"You two are going to live together!"

"NANI?!"

"Its about time that we have a moment of our own. You kids are all grown up now. You can take care of yourselves!" explained Mai as her daughter mouths her no. The Uchiha couple also nodded in agreement.

"Please Kura-chan, do this for your dear father. Kaa-chan and I have long planned to take a vacation abroad. We couldn't do it coz we still have to take care of you."

'_Okay, I'm feeling a bit guilty but what about Sasuke? Uhh.'_

"Please. Onegai."

"Uhh…"

"Sasuke-chan, can you not do this your pretty mother who slices you tomatoes every morning?" pleaded Mikoto but Sasuke wouldn't budge. Fugaku decided to use his authority over his children. "Sasuke."

"Fine."

"Hime, Sasuke already agreed. So please?"

Sigh. "Okay."

"Yosh! Who knows when we come back you'll have a new brother or sister?" said Mai and Mikoto enthusiastically. Disturbing thoughts entered Sakura, Sasuke, Kyouhei and Itachi.

"Can we just get over it?" said Itachi as he stood up.

'_Heh. Gets them every time,' thought Mai and Mikoto._

Both families get in their respective limousines. Itachi's car was driven by another driver of the family. Sasuke and Sakura never uttered a single word throughout the travel. Their parents who sensed their uneasiness over this new development never tried to give more encouraging words for fear that they may back out.

The limousines stopped in front of a high-rise condominium about three blocks from Konoha High School. The attendants in the condominium immediately ushered two of most powerful families in Japan. After riding the elevator, the attendants led them to the 25th floor.

"Sakura, Sasuke, we are not entering your flat anymore. We have to catch up our flights. The whole floor is yours. Don't hesitate to call if you need something," said Mikoto as she kissed Sasuke and Sakura. Fugaku gave both of them a pat in the head.

"Hime, here are your car keys. It is already in the parking okay? The plate number is engraved on the key holder so you won't have a hard time finding it," added Hanzo as he too kissed his precious daughter. "Take care of our princess Sasuke."

"I'm watching you punk. Don't you dare make the _brat_ cry or I'll swear you never see tomorrow," threatened Kyouhei. "_Brat,_ call me if you need something. I'll be at my house okay?"

"Hai."

"Sasuke take good care of my future sister-in-law," teased Itachi.

"Hn."

"And by the way the flat isn't furnished much yet. There are also only a few clothes for your wardrobe so don't forget to go shopping okay?" informed Mai. She gave Sasuke and Sakura a kiss too and they decided to call it a night and left the two alone. "Sayonara!"

Sakura now felt the weight of her decision and groggily walked towards the couch. "Shit! What have I done? This is not what I planned for my life! I want somebody to ask me to marry him! I want somebody to give me a nice engagement ring that held true to its meaning. Shit!"

The usual bubbly girl was now in hysterics. She was wailing and sobbing uncontrollably. Then, a hand was place over her shoulder. "Sakura."

"Sasuke! Dammit! I was expecting you to say no! Ughh. I feel like a slut and a bitch! What the hell would your girlfriend say?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

* * *

What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated. It's a bit long but its more like a prologue.

Ja ne!


End file.
